The present invention relates to bulk containers for flowable materials including, but not limited to, fluids. More particularly, this invention relates to a unique flexible bulk container system that is stackable both in use and in storage and is collapsible to facilitate more compact storage.
Handling flowable or fluent materials in bulk is difficult because of the weight of the material and the bulk of the container. Warehouse and in-transit storage space is often scarce and expensive. Various containers have been developed to address this handling problem. For instance, many existing container systems utilize a rigid frame, a drum, or a rigid frame with a flexible, fluid impervious liner. Some of these rigid containers can even be stacked to save space. However, these container systems are bulky, requiring considerable storage space whether they are full or empty. Such container systems are also quite heavy, whether full or empty. In an effort to reduce weight and cost, some container manufacturers have tried corrugated cardboard container walls, but the cardboard walls are not strong enough to withstand the high compression loads of stacking. Furthermore, the cardboard deteriorates if exposed to moisture.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved bulk container system.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a container system that is collapsible when not in use.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a container system with an outer body or frame that includes some flexible side walls and some rigid or semi-rigid side walls, such that the outer body foldingly collapses for storage.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a container system that can be stored on or incorporated with a standard wooden shipping pallet.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a container system that is lightweight, strong, waterproof, durable and yet stackable.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a container system that utilizes rigid support walls or support members removably disposed in pockets in some, but not all, sides the outer body.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a container system that is shaped like an octagon in a horizontal plane so as to allow a relatively large volume of material to be stored in a given space, utilizing a round of cylindrical liner.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a container system that is economical to produce, easy to use and repair, and reliable.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the drawings, as well as the description and claims which follow.